


Timestamp: Nine Cameras Spying

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [4]
Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for ladyfoxxx. She wanted the origin story for the OT4 as depicted in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/312365">Nine Cameras Spying</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Nine Cameras Spying

Gerard knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. If anything, this conversation was hideously overdue. 

He was prone to giving himself a bit of a break on this front, given how completely out of nowhere it had happened, even though he was fairly sure that Frank would just call him a chickenshit. 

Frank was currently staring at him from the couch, his arm around Jamia. He cocked an eyebrow. "So! Gerard, what's happening?"

Gerard glanced over at Lindsey, who was sitting in a chair by herself and looked rather perplexed. He suddenly had no idea why he had thought it was a good idea to be the only one standing; it was like he'd purposely put himself on display. 

He was certain his therapist would have a lot to say about that, among other things.

Clearing his throat, Gerard forced the words out. "Ah. Right. So um, Lindsey, I know we haven't really talked about this yet, but there's something you should know."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Okay?"

God, he could smell his anxiety sweating through his pores. "Well. The thing is, me, Frank and Jamia are in a poly relationship." He rushed through the last eight words, the meaning barely intelligible to his own ears, and he waited to be asked to repeat himself.

Instead, Lindsey made a small, curious-sounding noise. "Oh! Is it an open triangle, or closed?"

"What?" Gerard could barely get the question out. 

"It's closed," Jamia answered. "Started open, with Frank at the point, but that changed pretty fast."

Lindsey nodded, and then turned back to Gerard, who was quietly panicking. "So are you looking for a secondary just for you, or…?"

Frank snaked his arm out from around Jamia and leaned forward towards Lindsey. "It could be that. But from where we're sitting, that's really up to you. We're definitely open to other possibilities."

Gerard nodded along with this, still not quite trusting his voice at this point. 

"Other possibilities, huh?" Lindsey asked, her body relaxing back into her chair. 

Gerard belatedly realized he still needed to clarify one thing, something so important it left him with no other choice but to speak. "You're not--I'm not really looking for a secondary. That's not who you are, to me." He snuck a glance at her and waited for the verdict.

Lindsey smiled.


End file.
